Oblivion
Character by Oblivion the Nightwing Coding by QueenPeril. DO NOT STEAL! Description Oblivion is a very intelligent Nightwing. She has a sibling with Obsidian as her brother. Because she is a mindreader, her parents don’t like her because they feel like she always peeks into everyone's business which isn’t always the case. She is a relatively small Nightwing, and while other Nightwings scales aren’t actually black, Oblivion’s scale gradient ranges from Oblivion black (get where the name comes from) and pale white. She will do almost anything for her friends because of a personal fear that she will lose them and no one else will like her or accept her. Because she hatched under a full moon, Oblivion can mind read, but she doesn’t like using her powers, as she’s insecure about it because of her parents. Sometimes thoughts will just burst into her head, like what occasionally happens with one of her friends named Waterspout. Personality Oblivion is an intelligent self confident Nightwing who is very loyal to her friends. She is reserved around strangers and is typically wary of them, especially if they could pose a threat to her or her friends. Around strangers she seems like an introvert but around her friends she is very extroverted. She can be loud, sassy and is prone to outbursts when she’s really annoyed and is even worse when she’s hungry. Although she is willing to kill to protect her friends she is a peaceful dragon. She doesn’t really care about many things. She lives in the present moment rather than worrying too much about the future. She may seem hostile, uncaring or unkind to strangers but around dragons she cares about she can be kind, sweet and caring. She is sensitive about her past and her family, and as far as she’s concerned her friends are practically her family now. Relationships She has a rough history with her family as they are scared of her abilities which makes them hate her, so she stays away from them and is sensitive about the topic of her past and family. She is wary of dragons that she doesn't know and if a stranger seems like they could pose a threat to someone she cares about she becomes very protective. When she meets Waterspout, she has a HUGE crush on him for a long time. Quotes Backstory She was born under a full moon meaning she has mindreading abilities. A few days later, she witnesses the birth of her little brother Obsidian which isn't really a birth in a way as he doesn't actually hatch from the egg because Oblivion hears that he "can't be bothered to" so she breaks the egg shell for him and literally drags him out of his shell. When Oblivion seems to be able to read her parents mind, they finally notice the moondrop scale near her eye and get scared to death. From that moment on, her parents completely push her away and start to practically worship her brother, while Oblivion slaves away, cleaning, planning everything, and doing odd jobs to get some extra money for herself. A few years later, she befriends a young Rainwing named Spectral who is the only dragon who isn't terrified by her or her abilities. Oblivion learns how to stop the negative thoughts from getting in her head, and from that day on, life gets a little easier for her. Bio for RPs Name: Oblivion Gender: Female Tribe: Nightwings Age: 7 Role: Appearance: Personality: Abilities: Weaknesses/Flaws: Shipping status: Other Gallery Oblivion - Flight Rising ref by QueenPeril.png Oblivion with free base,coloured by QueenPeril.jpg Oblivion- Jada base, coloured by QueenPeril.png Oblivion- Wolfie base, coloured QueenPeril.jpg Adoptables base oblivion.jpg Oblivion-base by Resa the Stormtrooper, Coloured by QueenPeril.png -stonescalesbase Oblivion by QueenPeril.jpg Hi. I'm Oblivion the Nightwing. Thanks for checking out my page. Please don't steal my characters, art or coding. Have a great day Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Oblivion The Nightwing)